memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Cutler
|Assign=First officer, ''Lexington'' |Rank=Commander |Insignia= | }} Elizabeth Cutler was a female Human entomologist assigned to the sciences division of the United Earth Starfleet starship in the 2150s, then transferred to the ''Lexington'' under the command of Captain Typhuss James Halliwell in 2154. Cutler was a diligent, enthusiastic scientist who was also a keen gourmet cook and amateur bartender. She avidly sought out special assignments, and was knowledgeable of exobiology, biology, and geology in addition to her home specialty, entomology. Biography Early life Elizabeth Cutler was born in the year 2117. As a child, she spent many weeks playing role-playing games with her friends via computer networks; this later inspired her to study as a scientist and seek adventure in space. Starfleet career ''Enterprise'' By the year 2151, she was an enlisted crewperson in the Earth Starfleet, with the rank of crewman 1st class. Cutler was assigned to the Enterprise during its maiden voyage - Humanity's first long-range mission of space exploration. Three weeks after Enterprise s departure from Earth, Cutler was assigned to a landing party assigned to explore a recently discovered class M planet, later known as Archer IV. Sub-Commander T'Pol, who appointed the landing party members, selected her for her specialty in entomology; the planet had a diverse insect population. Cutler explored by herself for several hours, then returned to the shuttlepod that was to return the landing party to Enterprise. At T'Pol's request, she and Crewman Ethan Novakovich remained on the planet overnight to study several nocturnal marsupials that had been identified by the landing party. They were joined by Commander Charles Tucker III and Ensign Travis Mayweather, who asked permission to sleep on the surface. As the landing party's camp site was struck by a storm, Cutler, Novakovich and Tucker began experiencing hallucinations, caused by exposure to psychotropic tropolisine blown down from the mountains. After some difficulty, the party was transported back aboard the Enterprise, where Cutler was treated by Doctor Phlox, and ultimately pronounced unaffected by the compound. A few weeks later, Cutler created a role-playing game she thought might help pass the evenings aboard Enterprise. After some initial difficulties, Hoshi Sato, Travis Mayweather, Novakovich, and James Anderson, began to play it frequently. Not long after this, Cutler led an exploration team to the surface of the planet Fazi to investigate the species on the southern continent. During the mission, Crewman Jamal Edwards was attacked by one of the creatures. In fall of the same year, she accompanied Phlox to the surface of the planet Valakis, where he sought to discover a cure for the virulent pathogen ravaging the Valakians, one of the planet's two indigenous sentient species. In January 2152, she was present in the launchbay when Ensign Alana Hart was brought back from a moon's suface with extreme seizure. Around the end of 2156, during the Earth-Romulan War, Cutler was seriously injured during a battle with the Romulans and had needed several months to recover. She was offered an honorable discharge, but declined and instead enrolled in Starfleet's officer training programme, broadening her scientific knowlidge. ''Lexington'' (NX-03) She transferred to the in 2154 under the command of Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. She fought in the Earth-Romulan War. ''Endeavour'' After the founding of the Federation in 2161, she continued her service in the Federation Starfleet. By September 2162, she held the rank of lieutenant and was serving as chief science officer aboard the Federation starship ''Endeavour'' under Captain T'Pol. She was happy serving with some of her old crewmates again, and they often had poker nights. Cutler played a vital role in resolving the Vertian crisis in the following year. She uncovered evidence, that the wasn't destroyed by "Mutes" as Dular Garos claimed. At the final confrontation with the "Mutes", Cutler discovered that Garos used his transporters to withhold his Vertian prisoners in an attempt to further escalate the situation. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Cutler lived to the age of 147 years, finally dying of natural causes at her home in Tycho City in 2264, surrounded by five generations of her family. She was the last surviving human crewmember of Enterprise while T'Pol, who was then 176 years old, was the last altogether. :As Cutler's fate in the mainline universe has not yet been determined in the 'ENT novel series, this fate may not in fact be an "alternate" one.'' Personal file Trivia Notes Category:Humans Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:USS Lexington personnel Category:Starfleet officers